


I Want Another Baby

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Stay-At-Home Parent Steve Rogers, stay-at-home parent steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When he realises his younger kid is not a so small anymore, Steve decides your family needs a new addition.





	I Want Another Baby

Steve sighed as Steven walked into the classroom, biting his lip. It was his first day at daycare and, as much as he tried to look nonchalant, he wasn’t close to ready. If it was for him, your son would just be home-schooled and stay home until he was old enough to socialise, but he knew it was needed.

You were fully home-schooled during childhood, which led you to go to college before people your age even finished high school, but that had cost a lot from your life, and you’d had to learn everything at once in university, having the worst time in making friends.

This wasn’t a bad pace. Actually, he was  _still_ in Avengers’ property and this was a daycare set especially for Agent’s kids and mutant children. They had people trained to deal with superhero kids and service available for when parents were on missions that even involved other parents taking kids if needed.

“Have fun,” Sam smiled openly by his side, waving to his daughter as she ran into the room to her teacher’s arms.

Sam and Natasha had gotten together probably around the time he was back home but only come out to their friend around one year ago after they had adopted Eva together. Steve was shocked when his best friend finally revealed to them they were dating but offered every single piece of advice he had in his mind to help him with a growing toddler after realising he probably had his own reasons for keeping the relationship as private as possible for so long.

“It’s his first day, right?” his friend patted his back.

“Uh…” Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Sam grinned, glancing at the children for a moment.

“Go home,” he instructed. “Do… Whatever you do during the day, enjoy the opportunity to go to the gym before 9 pm. Enjoy your wife, she’s home today, right?”

He nodded, still a bit stiff.

“I don’t know…” he hesitated. “Maybe he is too young to be here, he is… He’s is three.”

“Biologically, four and a half,” Sam reminded him. “He’s going to be just fine.”

* * *

“I want another baby.”

You raised your head from the project of the new jet, both confused and surprised. That wasn’t exactly the first thing you imagined you would hear in the morning.

“Beg your pardon?” you put your cup of tea on the table, frowning and yelping when Steve walked to you and put his hands under your –  _his_  – shirt to lift you to the counter.

“I want to have another baby,” he repeated, sounding excited and a bit anxious. “Sebastian isa preteen, Stevie is in preschool, we have a ton of empty rooms and…” he interrupted himself. “I really want another baby.”

You stared at him with your eyebrows raised. It’s not that you haven’t talked about having more kids, but your husband never approached you with such a rush.

“Steve…” you sighed.

“I’ll be around this time,” he reminded you. “I mean… I’ll be right there for everything! Ultrasounds, the first heartbeat, the birth, the nights changing diapers and feeding her and… And being the dad I was supposed to be to the boys.”

You continued looking at him. Well… Another kid wasn’t such a bad idea. Steven was growing fast and out of your hands, almost independent when compared to kids his ‘ _age’_  and you really wanted him to have a sibling close to his age to play. It’s not that Sebastian wasn’t a good brother, but they clearly had different interests.

“What about the kids?” you laid rested your hands over his, feeling his fingers caressing the sides of your body.

“We can talk to them,” he shrugged. “I’m sure they would be thrilled. Sebastian loved Steven and Stevie asked me why he didn’t have a sister after spending the day with Eva.”

You bit your lip.

“Okay. We’ll talk to them.”

He opened a smile and kissed your lips fiercely.

“Yes,” he squeezed you. “We’re having another baby.”

You frowned.

“We haven’t even talked to the kids yet,” you reminded him.

“Oh honey, trust me, they will take my side.”

You rolled your eyes, chuckling, and your husband pampered your face with kisses.

“This one will be a girl.”


End file.
